Drifting Petals
by Wynni
Summary: They thought they knew each other better than anyone else, but could they foresee the future? The realisation that nothing lasts forever leaves others wondering how to cope. Will they accept it or continue to weep for the past? Collection of short stories based off the 100 Themes Challenge.
1. 001 :: introduction

_Hello everyone! So after a million years of lurking FFnet, I've finally mustered the courage to submit my first ever story._

_**Drifting Petals** is based off a version of the popular 100 Themes Challenge (originally from dA). Each theme will explore different genres and feature either a single character, two characters, or pairings/groups. The secondary characters (Ushio, Mikage, Carly, etc.) will also be focused on, whether individually or with a member(s) of Team 5D's. The themes will be in order so there won't be any confusion._

_I can't guarantee there will be an even balance between the characters featured. However, Yuusei and Aki are the main characters because, well, they possibly undergo the biggest changes of their lives._

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and I also don't own the idea of 100 Themes Challenge.**

* * *

**001 :: introduction.****  
**

Featuring: Team 5Ds  
Rating: K  
Genre(s): General  
Spoilers: ep. 154

* * *

_"Happy trails to you, until we meet again."_  
― **Dale Evans **

* * *

This was it. Possibly the last time they would ride together.

The last time they would breathe the same air as young adults.

Despite this, they strongly believed the parting of the Crimson Dragon birthmarks made no difference. They had connected through the shedding of their blood and tears. They all withstood the same emotional burden; they all felt the pain and sorrow of their friends. They took every risk not for the sake of themselves, but for the world they lived in.

As they leave to pursue the path of their dreams, the door behind them will remain open. After all, so much has happened and the legacy could not simply be shut out. Far into the depths of the future, no matter what time or place, the light back there shaped the person of today. It will serve as encouragement to always stay strong and persevere, no matter the odds.

Hey, maybe they'll see each other again sometime down the line? Not by planned behaviour, but by mere coincidence. Their paths overlapped once, so there's a chance fate may intervene again.

But would their bonds remain intact? Would some of them finally confess the love they longed for deep inside?

That is a story for the future, for this story is only beginning.


	2. 002 :: complicated

**002 :: complicated.**

Featuring: Rua, Ruka  
Rating: K  
Genre(s): Family, Angst (over math)  
Spoilers: none

* * *

_"There are two ways to do great mathematics. The first is to be smarter than everybody else. The second way is to be stupider than everybody else _―_ but persistent."  
_― **Raoul Bott**

* * *

Rua and his twin sister, Ruka, had recently moved to London to live with their parents. The latter didn't approve of their children living by themselves while their older friends were no longer there to look after them. Mum and Dad were both successful solicitors and loved their job, so they preferred to stay than move back to Neo Domino.

The twins were in Year 9 and studying in one of England's most prestigious independent schools. Their English-speaking skills accelerated due to tutoring and engaging in social activity with their new friends. As for history and science, Rua sought dependence on his sister. Thanks to Ruka's intelligence and overall patience, he was able to keep pace despite the large amount of work.

However, one subject continued to hold him back: mathematics. Perhaps it was too complicated.

"Ruuukaaaaa…!" he moaned. "I neeeeeed heeelp!"

"You already showed you how, so you can do it yourself." Ruka had already done her work and was in the process of sketching some dresses. It was apparent she was more interested in her designs than listening to her brother's complaining.

"C'moooon, sis! I still don't get this stupid trig stuff. Like how on earth do you know which formula to use and when?!"

Ruka dropped her pencil and sighed. Rua was not going to shut up until she helped him. "So which question are you stuck on?"

"Everything…!" His sister leaned over to find that they were all trigonometric identities. With all the different formulas to use and complexity of solving 'backwards', he needed more guidance than just her basic explanation. "Well, to solve this problem, you've got to do more of these," she said.

"WHAT?! NOOO!" he cried.

"I've got a plan, Rua. I'll ask Sara* tomorrow if she has any extra worksheets for you to do. You know, all on trig identities. It's good practice, you'll see!" She took her brother's pencil. "Now, let me see if I can explain it again…"

And so the nightmare began. His head began seeing numbers and formulas, even attempting to solve questions in his sleep. Cosines and cotangents hovered on his mind and he was constantly in a whirl of confusion and anxiety. Despite all this, Rua didn't give up. He trusted his sister when she said he could do it. It was comforting to know that he wasn't alone. Within a week of repetitive yet painful work, he was able to ace his exams without so much as breaking a sweat. Ruka hugged him hard; she was so happy for her brother. His parents even held a small celebration to congratulate his success. Maybe math wasn't so bad, if it was _this_ rewarding. Life and studies went on as usual until...

"RUKAAAAAA! HEEEEELP!"

Math was still complicated as heck.

* * *

_* the twins' private tutor._


	3. 003 :: making history

**003 :: making history.**

Featuring: Crow  
Rating: T  
Genre(s): Drama  
Spoilers: none

* * *

_"History will be kind to me for I intend to write it."_  
**― Winston Churchill**

* * *

Enrolling into the Pro Leagues wasn't as easy as he thought.

The people of Neo Domino and Satellite may have connected, but the world outside his home hadn't.

"Hey, you! The punk with the markings! What are you doing here?" two Pro-Leaguers with their noses held too high blocked the way as Crow was about to enter the Pro League's headquarters. They looked like clones with their perfectly-pressed blazers and arrogant demeanors.

"What's the big deal?" Crow hollered. He tried to move past them, but they were much too big. The door was still quite far away, so he had no choice but to deal with these two goofs. "Alright, what do you want from me?"

In the history of Pro Leagues, there had never been duelists with markings. Everyone was said to possess a record cleaner than freshly fallen snow. To see a marked person with the audacity to join, it had others put up their defensive barriers.

"Punks with markers aren't allowed here. They belong in the slums! Now get out of here before I make you!" the taller of the two spat. His wide and snarling grin had Crow sick to the stomach.

"Yeah, loser! You should obey your masters and scram with your tail between those little legs, pathetic _inu_!" the other Pro-Leaguer jeered. He gave his opposition a hard push, making him stumble.

What nerve! The fearless Crow Hogan being outright treated like a _dog_! "Do you even know who you're talking to, you little shitheads?" he screamed. He wanted to punch the guts out of them. Although they blatantly had the upper hand; he considered fighting them then and there. His blood was already boiling. Just as he was about to strike, he felt like he was being watched. It was a little kid with wide curious eyes.

The innocence drove Crow's anger right out of him.

He lowered his fists. No, he could not let that child see what was going to happen next. Nonetheless, violence was never the answer. He had to resolve this problem another way.

"Nope, sorry, that ain't happening," Crow said, a grin gradually creeping onto his face. "Stop living in the past, this is the future! Have you heard about the completion of Neo Domino's Daedalus Bridge? Do you know how the city has become much more peaceful after the reunion? We are people with dreams, too, so you better let us fulfil them! Ya hear me?!"

Someone cheered. He turned around to face a small group of marked duelists. Apparently they also aspired to join the Pro Leagues and free it from prejudice forever. Crow winked and gave them a thumbs-up.

He came here to fulfil his dream without turning back. He knew that no matter where he went or what he did, they would try to put him down. No, it didn't matter what they said. They could not control him. Not in this life.

Crow pushed both duelists aside with all his confidence and entered the building. He would be the first marked-duelist to leave a legacy in the Pro Leagues. He would change the future for all those struggling for acceptance.

He would _make history_.


	4. 004 :: rivalry

**004 :: rivalry.**

Featuring: Jack  
Rating: K+  
Genre(s): General, Friendship  
Spoilers: none

* * *

_"Rivalry adds so much to the charms of one's conquests."_  
― **Louisa May Alcott**

* * *

After purchasing his last cup of coffee in Japan, Jack was enjoying luxury as his personal private jet was preparing for flight. It was a beautiful day for takeoff. There was not a cloud to be seen for kilometres around; just the pale blue sky and lots of wind blowing in the right direction. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, signalling a new day. _A new beginning._

His D-Wheel, the peerless _Wheel of Fortune_, had already shipped off to America where it planned to awe and conquer in a brand new adventure. A journey where its master could feel alive again, like he used to.

Jack clearly remembered that fateful day, the day that ultimately changed his perspective.

He lost his first duel in front of millions. Jack Atlas _never_ lost a duel, let alone to someone who just came out from the slums. The reality slammed onto his pride, creating a huge dent that could take a lifetime to fix. It was incredibly difficult to accept it. Granted Yuusei was his friend and foster brother, but he couldn't help but feel vengeful for casually moving in and stripping him of the title that belonged to him alone. Right in front of everyone who had trusted and believed in him. _Everyone_. When you had everything laid out in front of you just to have someone step on it, what would you do? How would you cope?

Perhaps it was karma for betraying his friends. He fully understood the consequences, but he decided to take the chance anyway. And of course, it came back to bite him. Where it hurt the most.

If Carly hadn't instilled faith back into his broken self, he would have been unsure of his future. Regardless, he rose and got back in the game. It was like nothing had really happened.

But it wasn't the same as long as Yuusei stood in his path.

There was no doubt he respected Yuusei and acknowledged him as his one true rival. Even after fate tore them apart, they were still best buddies, although their feelings were occasionally expressed. They shared similar traits and both were blessed with exceptional dueling skill. They read each other well, but to Jack, Yuusei possessed an enigmatic quality he simply could not understand. How he was able to keep his head level-headed on the brink of defeat? How did he manage to maintain his luck in every duel? To always draw the card he needed? Could the cards actually "answer" him every time? He hated to admit it was out of Jack Atlas' comprehension.

But it didn't matter. He no longer cared for Yuusei's plans with his life. That guy could stay in Neo Domino forever if he wanted to. Jack Atlas had _his_ life to live and _his_ world to bow at his feet. People would admire him for as long as he was at the top. This time, no one would be there to throw him off. It would only be the invincible Jack Atlas.

Yet Jack knew his rivalry would always linger his mind. It wasn't something he could easily erase, but he fully embraced it. It only motivated him to the maximum and he felt ambition surge through his veins like never before. He furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists.

_I will rightfully reclaim my throne as King one day, Yuusei._


	5. 005 :: unbreakable

**005 :: unbreakable.**

Featuring: Aki  
Rating: K+  
Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort  
Spoilers: Fortune Cup

* * *

_"It's best to have failure happen early in life. It wakes up the Phoenix bird in you so you rise from the ashes."_  
**―Anne Baxter**

* * *

Oddly enough, the first person who came to mind when she landed in Germany was someone she thought she left behind forever.

_Divine._

Perhaps it was how foreign this country appeared. The buildings looked like they came from childhood fairytales; elegant and nothing like what she was used to. The sight of people on the streets was scarce compared to bustling Neo Domino. It was almost as if she was looking through fisheye lens. Everything seemed so vast. So frightening. She felt like an outsider looking in, just like that time she served as the Black Rose Witch.

Her father had called her a monster. It stung her to the bone and to this day, she hadn't completely forgiven him despite her efforts. Shortly after, her parents shoved her away to Duel Academy. It was obvious they didn't love her. No one did. She was a dangerous monster and eventually she believed them, too. She_ enjoyed_ being a monster and even found the pain pleasing. But somewhere deep inside, she longed for the day someone would save her.

Her white knight in shining armour: Yuusei.

She never knew another side existed, a much brighter one, until he came along. She tried to push him away, but he refused to move. He was the first person to see her as human. All these years, she had been unwanted by everyone. Only Divine promised her a brighter future, but his words had turned out to be beautiful lies.

It wasn't even half a decade ago when she first emerged from the chains, but it felt like a lifetime had passed since then. She had learned so much. She had hurt so much and after everything that happened, she was only 18.

Aki was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she inadvertently bumped into someone. He brusquely grabbed onto her arm, alarming her with the sudden physical contact. It reminded her of how Divine had treated her.

"_Sumimas... _**― **_oh... entschuldigung*,_" Aki stuttered as the stranger let go of her. Despite studying the basics of the German language beforehand, her accent gave away her identity that she tried not to draw attention to. The angry look on an unfamiliar face made her more insecure than ever. She sheepishly bowed and quickly moved away to avoid further embarrassment.

She was intimidated by the idea of being a foreigner. Looking around, she saw friends huddling together, smiling and laughing. The everyday life of Mannheim blurred past her at a rapid speed. One she could possibly not keep up with. In a way, it was like being the Black Rose Witch again for the feeling of alienation and loneliness was so similar.

Would they accept someone like her who couldn't speak their language? Someone who didn't know a thing about their culture? She became the Black Rose Witch because no one wanted anything to do with her. With no one to turn to, she was forced to do things she couldn't put her heart into.

_But I won't make the same mistake again. This time, I know I'm not truly alone._

No one would mold her into their heart's desires. No one would manipulate her the way Divine did ever again. This time, she had her own destiny to live.

_"Don't forget to smile," Yuusei had said the night before she left. "For there is no one with a smile more beautiful than yours."_

Aki took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of the air. Somehow Mannheim no longer seemed so bad. The future appeared brighter and she had so much to look forward to.

_I'll do my best… for you, because you believe in me._

That was her unbreakable promise.

* * *

_* German for 'excuse me'_


	6. 006 :: obsession

**006 :: obsession.**

Featuring: Ushio  
Rating: T  
Genre(s): Romance  
Spoilers: none

* * *

_"Without obsession, life is nothing."  
_**― John Waters**

* * *

He had seen how Mikage wept after Jack Atlas left the country in pursuit of America's Riding Ace Dueling League. The reminder made his heart shrivel up in his chest. He hated seeing her cry, and if it was over _him_, Ushio hated it even more.

Ushio greatly despised Jack Atlas seeing how Mikage had fawned over him since day one. Granted the blond was more handsome and a more skilled duelist… so what? He was as shallow as a man could get. Ushio Tetsu was physically stronger, higher on the social rank, and just so much kinder than that egotist. He never ignored Mikage, either, as he found it exceptionally rude. But it wasn't like Jack was interested in Mikage anyways; he seemed to like that reporter girl better.

Wait a minute… now that he was gone, Mikage could be _his_! Destiny was calling to make her his bride.

If that happened, he would surely be the happiest man on earth.

Oh, Mikage. _Mikage,_ _my fair queen._

She had short wispy blue hair that always danced in the wind. The motion accentuated her mood by at least twenty times. Her golden eyes were warm like liquid honey. Not to mention those _legs_ were smooth as silk and seemingly endless. They could be insured for at least $8 million USD. He longed to touch them, to plant kisses on them, to overall bask in the pleasure of this walking perfection.

And every time she looked at him, his insides would go numb. Something in her eyes melted all his defences like ice-cream. Whenever he was arguing with someone, as soon as Mikage made her presence, he would blank out. Whatever confidence or smart retort he had in mind just flew out the window. She knew how to shake him like a leaf in the wind without any effort. She was the first thing that popped in his head when he woke up. He couldn't go a day without thinking about her and her body at least a thousand times.

Sure, it was a fantasy now, but it would be reality someday. He knew he loved Mikage, but it was more than that.

Just a few months before, he had set up a little shrine in a small corner of his room solely dedicated to Mikage. Of course, no one except himself knew as it was embarrassing. Someone would think he'd lost his mind. Every night, he would burn incense in front of the shrine as homage to her existence. He would watch the smoke disappear as he wished that fate will someday bring them together. She was his goddess, his religion. It became an ongoing ritual but he couldn't imagine life without Mikage.

He was obsessed, alright.

But it was a disease he didn't want to cure.


End file.
